gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Entangled Yearnings
is the 43rd episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot The Federation Secretary-General gives a speech at the base of the Africa Tower four months after the "Break Pillar" incident. He announces that due to the assistance of Federation member nations, the elevator is generating solar power again, and reconstruction of the pillar is progressing smoothly. However, to combat the thread of terrorism, the regular Federation army is being placed under the command of A-LAWS. Goodman and Homer sit behind him during the press conference, and Homer is informed that Celestial Being has appeared in space. Goodman asks what the target is and is told it's Memento Mori. Lockon and Tieria attack several A-LAWS suits. Allelujah comments that their defense is tight, so Soma breaks off on her own in the GN Archer to fight. Saji completes the adjustments on the 0 Raiser, and Setsuna uses the Trans-Am Raiser beam saber to slice apart the satellite arms and destroy the second Memento Mori. Several Katharon members discuss the destruction of Memento Mori in a safe house, but they're suddenly gunned down by automatons. At a forest cabin in Europe, Marina prepares food for the children. Shirin asks Klaus how long this hideout will last, and he answers that because of the loses they suffered at the Africa Tower they have to rebuild their ranks. Shirin tells Klaus that she's scared and holds his hand. They're both surprised to hear Marina's song on the radio and wonder why it's playing there. On the Ptolemaios 2, Soma tells Allelujah to stop calling her Marie. She thinks back to Sergei's death, which caused her personality to re-emerge. After Sergei's death, she recognized Andrei's mobile suit and realized he killed his own father. In the pilot room, Lockon tells Allelujah to leave Soma alone because she needs time to sort out her feelings. He tells Allelujah not to force his thoughts on her and to try to understand why she wants to fight. Saji wonders if Louise feels the same way as Soma, and what he should tell her. In the infirmary, Anew tells Sumeragi and Tieria that the cellular regeneration interference from the red GN particles is spreading out of Setsuna's bullet wound. However, something is causing it to spread out at a slow pace, unlike Lasse. Tieria thinks to himself that if they could access Veda they might find some info. Setsuna sees that shooting him must've been the Innovators' plan to capture the 00 Gundam because they don't have any info on the Twin Drive. Wang comments to Ribbons about Celestial Being returning and asks him what he plans to do after controlling info and stockpiling weapons. He tells her humans don't need to know, and she references a comment he made about humanity becoming Innovators. He says that's not quite the case and says the old and evil things must be abandoned for the change of a new era. He mentions people who think they deserve wealth and power, and when she asks if he's referring to her, he says she'll be left behind by the times. As Wang leaves, Ribbons tells her she can never be an Innovator. Regene asks if it's ok to do that, and Ribbons says she's useless. Ribbons mentions that he knows of Regene's many meetings with Wang, and Regene says he just wanted info on Celestial Being. On an A-LAWS battleship, Louise asks Andrei about his promotion, and he explains that it's because he destroyed Hercules' suit. Revive and Hilling then tease Andrei about killing his own father for a promotion. Louise doesn't understand, and Andrei says he was doing it for the sake of peace. Hilling and Revive leave, and Andrei says they need to have the resolve to fight for peace. He hugs her, and she wonders if she could shoot Saji. Saji decides to fight to get Louise back. The bridge crew of the Ptolemaios 2 watch the Federation speech on the news, and Lasse comments that A-LAWS seems to know where they are. Tieria tells Sumeragi that it's time to put the plan to reclaim Veda into action. Lasse points out that they don't know Veda's location, and Setsuna answers that they'll have to ask someone who knows - an Innovator. As they lie together in bed, Anew asks Lockon about Neil. He explains that he lived in a dorm since junior school because he didn't want to be compared to his perfect brother. Anew points out that Lyle became a Meister like Neil, but he says their motives are different. He asks about her family, which gives her a headache. Lockon hugs her and tells her none of that matters. He kisses her, and suddenly her eyes begin to glow. Lockon sees that she's spacing out and tries to get her attention. In space, Revive picks up the Ptolemaios 2's location. Hong Long tells Wang that Nena hasn't contacted them yet, and she calls Wang useless. As they leave, Regene hands her a note, and she tells Hong Long to set course for the Ptolemaios 2. Elsewhere, Goodman orders the mobile suit squads to prepare for launch, and Andrei is happy about upgrading to an Ahead. Billy tells Graham that he's perfected the Masurao and improved the Trans-Am function. Mileina picks up the incoming mobile suits and informs the crew. Sumeragi asks for a report and is told 12 suits are approaching, and Lasse thinks this might be a chance to capture an Innovator. Setsuna encounters Saji in a corridor, and Saji tells him that Louise's Ahead Smultron is part of the enemy force. He asks Setsuna if he's going to shoot Louise down, and Setsuna tells Saji that depends on him. He says battles don't just bring destruction and can actually create something. He believes the Gundams can do that, and Saji says he can't pull out the trigger. He says all he can do is call out to Louise, and Setsuna tells him they should go out and meet Louise. As the ship prepares for battle, Tieria launches, followed by Allelujah and Soma in the Archer Arios. Lockon calls the bridge and tells Anew that he loves her. Everyone is shocked, but Anew is embarrassed and tells him to launch. After he launches, Setsuna and Saji take off and dock to form the 00 Raiser. At the European safe house, a Katharon member runs in and warns everyone that the Federation has found them, but he gets shot in the back. One of the boys tries to grab his gun, and Marina jumps in to shield him as a Federation operative takes aim. In space, Wang looks at Regene's note, which provides the coordinates to Veda's location for Celestial Being.